Journey of a Monster Hunter VI: Training in the Homestead pt 2
"How do I use this thing?" Will shouted as he pulled it out the post. "You can use it to pull monsters towards you, trap monsters breifly by tieing it around trees and posts or maby if you are strong enough, you can pull a monster right out of the sky!" He laughed. " But you would need alot of strength to do that..." Achilles replied. " Have you not seen me?" Will joked. Achilles ignored him, but smiled to himself. "Go practice on some Jaggi, you'd be sure to find their nest somewere in these woods." "Why can't we go to moga?" Will asked. "In time my boy, in time," he replied coughing. Will stepped out the door of the manor and set out to hunt with a pouch of five rope darts. He saw a Great Jaggi, this was a good opportunity. He aimed and threw it like a dart, just as the name would suggest, and hit, he used a light pull and sure enough, it dragged iself towards him. Still pulling, he pulled out his sword and slashed it, leaving a gigantic gash on the side of its body. It all happened really fast, faster than Will expected. It only took another two or three hits before the Great Jaggi died. He kneeled down, he got out his knive and carved off the pelt and its crest and left the body to be consumed by whatever beast walked these parts of the world. It soon came to him how far he was from the other parts of the land, Moga was way over in the western part and Pokke was far up north, Yukomo was in the far east and Minergrade was in the middle. He was closesed to Minergrade yet still very far away. He felt like an outsider, like he was cut off. He still remembered Lucy, hoping desperatly that she would have some how survived the attack. He soon arrived at the manor, holding up the pelt. "You used the dart?" Asked Achilles. "Yes, they are rather efficient and I shall use tham well." "Good, good. Want a game of Morris before we leave for bed?" He asked, hoping Will would say yes. "What is that?" Will said harshly. "Well there is no point now, too long to teach." He coughed a few times. "I'll be off to sleep now, good night boy." And with that he walked up the second flight of stairs to his room on the left and fell asleep, and a couple of minuits after that, Will went up also and slept like a log. Thunder and lightnig was outside, rain was pouring down heavily and some Ludroth were waliking about outside. Achilles got up at about 2:20 Am that mourning and went for a stroll outside. It was lonley for him, but atleast now he had company... Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 20:58, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Continued in: Journey of a Monster Hunter VII: Jhen Mohran Category:Fan Fiction